Choir Boys
by Sentimental Halo
Summary: Once one has lost their place, comrades of the one fall faster or slower, ahead or behind.Ahead or behind, slower or faster...Only Ray and Tala left...Oneshot, really short xD


Sentimental: I'll update Diary of Ray soon! I promise! I just wanted to write this first. :D;

Story Inspiration: The song _Liar (It Takes Two)_ by _Taking Back Sunday _and the song _Goodbye_ by _SR-71_

_**Dislaimer: I own nothing. What? Did you think I was rich or somethin?**_

---

_Choir Boys_

---

_Once one has lost their place, comrades of the one fall faster or slower, ahead or behind._

_Ahead or behind, slower or faster, fall one of the comrades once one has lost their place._

_Slower or ahead._

_Behind or faster._

_Fall the comrades of the one who's lost their place._

_Once one who's lost their place, fall a comrade._

---

"GODDAMNIT! It just had to happen like this didn't it? It just had to! WHY though?" a Russian with flaming red hair cursed, smacking the palm of his hand onto the dirt, the warm, salty substance of tears flowing down his face. Nearly everything and everyone he had known, had been diminished from the world. Their lives, their places, all stripped away from the menaces of unknown which had begun battle for the blood, agony, tears, and the fear.

The Chinese neko-jin next to him sighed as he bowed his head down, his raven locks shading over his eyes. "I don't know why, Tala.."he replied, solemly,"It just...happened...Now come on, if we hurry, we may make it out alive."

Tala turned his head slowly to face the neko-jin, Ray. His eyes stricken with fear, horror and confusion while his mouth was curled in pure anger. The Russian, slowly lifted himself off the ground, his ice-blue eyes not fixing themselves out of the neko-jin's amber orbs. He couldn't understand what he had just heard, his head reeling with complete pain,"W-what...?" his voice quivered, hands shaking themselves into fists.

Ray glared at the Blitzkrieg Boys captain and snarled, but no words had rolled off of his tongue. Turning on his heel, Ray left Tala still standing there, staring at him as if he'd just been in a car accident. As the neko-jin was nearly out of sight, something in Tala's brain clicked on and he started chasing after the keeper of the white tiger.

---

_"I won't let you go! I won't, Bryan! I promise I won't!"_

_"Quit being a fool, Tala! You know you'll never be able to hand on! Just let these...things have their way with me and save yourself! Please!...Don't do it for me, do it for yourself."_

_"B-but..."_

_"No buts! Just...JUST GO!"_

---

The redhead Russian jerked as Ray placed a hand on his shoulder,"You okay?" the neko-jin asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Does it LOOK like I'm okay to you?!" Tala yelled at him, his eyes shedding more tears. "I've lost my home, my friends closest to me when we were in the Abbey, am I SUPPOSED to be OKAY after all that?!?"

"No, you aren't," Ray sighed, taking his hand off the Russian's shoulder,"but I know how you feel, Tala."

"KNOW HOW I FEEL? HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?!? Are you crying right now? NO! Did you know those people who would comfort you after you got beaten or raped? NO! SO HOW IN THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW HOW I FUCKING FEEL?!?" the keeper of the ice wolf exploded, face red from anger.

Ray looked down at his feet,"...How long were you in the Abbey for?"

"U-um...for about six to eight or nine years, why?"

"At what age did you go to the Abbey?"

"...Five or six..Wait, why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because...I just wanted to know if you had been through worse then me. But..." with his sentence stalking to be finished, Ray made his way past the Russian again, and as soon as Tala started to follow after, a question starting to roll off his tongue, the neko-jin sprinted away.

He looked back to see Tala just standing there again. Ray could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he started to yell,"I'm sorry, Tala! I'm sorry for everything! It was my fault! I'm so sorry, you'll never be able to forgive me!" he kept on running as the redhead continued to just stand there, the crystals of water still running down his face.

---

"Sorry..? Sorry for what, Ray?"

---

Sentimental: Yes, it's a really short one-shot. But it's sequel will be up...after I finish a few more chapters of Diary of Ray. :3

The sequel will be called,_"Don't You Hear Me"_ stay tuned for it. ;3


End file.
